Graphical interfaces are used to display information by computer systems of all types, and on various size display screens. In some graphical interfaces used for application programs, a window is displayed with selectable controls at the top of the window and a main display view that displays a data presentation, such as a document, web page, or other data. The main display view used to display the data presentation can also display active controls which are selectable by a user to activate functions of the graphical interface, application program, or data. For example, some web pages can include their own toolbars or other areas providing user-selectable functions or displaying dynamic information which is more specialized and pertinent to the web page than general web browser toolbars or interfaces.